The Next Generation
by XboxRainbowDash
Summary: The manager of Freddy Fazbears Pizza has decided he wants to get more animatronics, three specifically. He builds three young animatronics for the Fazbear crew as their children. This story is mostly about them growing up at the pizzeria. This is my first story so please no hate. Also the animatronics are human like but are still robots.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation OC Bio's

Caesar Fazbear

**Gender:** Male

**Age:**16

**Parents:** Freddy Fazbear and Chica Chicken

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Pink left eye and Blue right eye

**Clothes:** Yellow/Golden dress shirt with blue suspenders and a blue bowtie, dark brown dress pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He also wears blue framed glasses and a small crown on his head.

**Personality:** Caesar is a serious person and can get angered easily when not taken seriously. Since he is the 'Prince' of Freddy Fazbears Pizza and is spoiled he is a bit arrogant and egotistical. He is not afraid to speak his mind and because of that he seems like a jerk. But in reality he's not trying to be mean he just is a very honest guy, he can't stand lying and liars.

**Fun Facts:**

Caesar is the oldest of three kids.

As a child Caesar was terrified of the dark and used a night light. He is still afraid of the dark.

He is the only animatronic to have two different eye colors.

In his animatronic form he is a bear like his father but because of his golden color he resembles his uncle Goldy.

He is allergic to cheese so it makes him not be able to eat pizza, to Chica's disappointment.

He secretly enjoys eating meat while he claims he is a vegetarian.

Caesar has a very short temper.

He may seem a bit selfish and self centered but he is very protective of his younger brothers.

Once when a teenager was bullying Bryan and made him cry, Caesar flipped and punched the boy in the face. He would have kept going if not for Flynn holding him back.

Flynn the Pirate Fox

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 15

**Parents:** Foxy the Pirate Fox and Chica Chicken

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color: **Golden

**Clothes:** Yellow dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a yellow tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A bandage patch, similar to Foxy's eye patch, covers his left eye. Two stud earrings on his right ear.

**Personality:** Flynn is a calm and a relaxed guy but also very clever and witty. As his name states he is as sly as a fox. Flynn's intelligence has more than once helped him get out of sticky situations. Even though Flynn looks calm in certain situations he sometimes is panicking on the inside. He is a great liar and can get away with almost anything. Although he isn't as short tempered as Ceasar it isn't very difficult to get him angry.

**Fun Facts:**

Flynn was originally going to be made as a Fiona the Pirate Chick, but that idea was scrapped.

His name confuses people as he doesn't dress as a pirate or talk like a pirate but that doesn't mean he doesn't think like one.

In his animatronic form he is a fox like Foxy.

Flynn actually suffers a bit from anxiety.

Like his father he enjoys running.

His favorite color is gold like the color of his eyes or like the color of treasure.

He is the second eldest of three kids.

Flynn absolutely hates vegetables but loves fruit and meat.

When alone at night he sometimes has random panic attacks and stays as quiet as possible so to not awake the others.

Flynn loves to annoy Caesar and making Bryan laugh.

Bryan Bunny

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 14

**Parents: **Bonnie Bunny and Chica Chicken

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color: **Blood Red

**Clothes:** Purple dress shirt with top button unbuttoned, yellow t-shirt underneath, jeans, and low top purple converse. He also has one stud earring on his right ear similar to Flynn.

**Personality:** Bryan is socially awkward and doesn't like talking much, unless if he's with his brothers. He is very shy and timid especially with strangers. But his shyness doesn't stop him from being a prankster. Bryan can always take a good joke or prank, even if he's the target. Getting Bryan angry is like asking for your own funeral. Even though it is very difficult to get him mad once you pass the limit you will pay the price.

**Fun Facts:**

Bryan is the youngest of three kids.

In his animatronic form he is a bunny like Bonnie.

He has a massive fear of being in the spotlight. The only he can tolerate it is if he is the target of a friendly prank.

One time Bonnie took Bryan on stage when he was a child which resulted in Bryan having a breakdown in front of the crowd. He hasn't been on stage since then.

He is sensitive most of the time and would cry if he was bullied. Unless it's a friendly prank, too much attention from strangers causes him to cry.

Bryan loves to cook with his mother and make pizzas with her.

He really dislikes eating meat much like his father.

Bryan can't eat pizza without vegetable toppings.

Bryan loves it when Flynn makes him laugh.

Flynn is his his partner in crime when it comes to pranks.

**A/N **This is just the bio's for the main characters for this story. The actual first chapter will be up in a few days, three at the most. Also the animatronics will look human but are still robots. Credits for the story title goes to z0mb3xor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** This is an AU where the murders and the bite didn't happen. Sorry if this chapter is short but please leave a review and tell me what you think. P.S I suck at pirate talk.

Children laughing and playing could be heard from the pizzeria. Inside the main attraction were playing the last song of the day. "Hope you had a great time at Freddy Fazbears pizza." Freddy said as the last of the people left.

When the pizzeria was closed for the day, Chica got of the stage and quickly told her friends she was going to speak to the manager. Chica walked along the hallway a little nervous about what the manager wanted to ask her. When she arrives at the managers office door she knocks. A slightly deep but friendly voice says "Come in."

" , you wanted to speak to me." The young robotic woman said in a sweet voice. "Ah yes about that, Chica I have a very important question to ask you." says as he looks up at the girl. "How would you like to become a mother?" Chica was stunned for a while and asked "A m-mother? Why are you asking me this?"

chuckled at Chica's reaction and simply said "I have decided I want to get more animatronics, and what better than to get children. The thing is I want wanted you and the others to be the parents." Chica interrupted and asked "What do the others have to do with this?" Once again chuckled but answered nonetheless "The child needs a father of course. But I just couldn't decide who it should be, so I made three each with a different father. The kids should be here next week, but they are going to be really young."

The young chick let the information sink in and left the office but not before she thanked . Lost in her thoughts Chica accidentally bumped into Freddy. "Sorry Freddy I wasn't watching where I was going." "It's alright Chica. Hey you look a little troubled, mind telling me what's up." Chica bites her lip then asks Freddy to tell the others for an immediate meeting. "Okay i'll tell them to meet in the dining area. Meet us there in about five minutes." The young man says a little worried. Chica just nods and heads to the restroom to freshen up a bit.

Freddy quickly walks to Pirates Cove worried about what Chica had to say. "Foxy? You there." "Aye mate ah was trying to get me some shut eye. What do ye want?" Said a gruff voice with a pirate accent. "Immediate group meeting at the dining area." Was all Foxy heard before Freddy sped off to find Bonnie. "Wonder what got into the lad."

"Bonnie where are you?" "I'm over here. In the supply closet." Freddy gave Bonnie a weird glance and said "I'm not even going to ask. Immediate group meeting at the dining area. Come on." "Wait don't drag me, you know I don't like getting pulled around" Bonnie said as Freddy dragged him to the dining area.

Chica and Foxy were making small talk and couldn't help but giggle when they saw a unamused Bonnie being dragged into the room by a rather tired looking Freddy. "I-i'm here." The brown suited man said catching his breath. "Now what did you want to say Chica?" At the mention of her name Chica spoke up "I have great news. is getting three new animatronics."

The reactions were mixed, Freddy was neutral about it, Bonnie was ecstatic, and Foxy was negative about it. "Ah don't think we need more of us." The pirate said with a slight pout. "Foxy you haven't heard the best part yet. They're going to be our children, one kid for the each of you and i'm their mother!" That bit of information changed both Foxy's and Freddy's perspective positively, Bonnie just became even more ecstatic. "I be a dad?" Foxy had a big grin on his face. "I be a dad!" Freddy also had a smile on his face. "I'm going to be a father. Chica this is fantastic news when are the kids coming?" " said they're coming next week." Was her reply.

After Bonnie calmed down from being excited he announced group hug and pounced onto an unsuspecting Freddy, soon Foxy and Chica joined in. A man in his early twenties came in and asked "What's going on?" "Mikey we're going to be parents!" Chica said in a sing song voice. Mike paled at this and says "B-but Chica w-we never did it. Did we? Even if we did how is it poss-" Mike was interrupted when a flustered and blushing Chica said "Mike I didn't mean me and you, I meant me and the others." "Oh um yeah that makes much more sense. I uh should get to my office and start my shift now." Mike said awkwardly and left to his office.

"That was awkward. But who cares we're gonna have kids!" Bonnie's ever so excited voice said as he bounced around the dining area. Even after the awkward encounter with Mike the animatronics were still excited about the new additions to the pizzeria. Chica then said"I can't wait until next week."


	3. Chapter 3

As the week progressed the animatronics became more anxious, especially Bonnie and Chica. "Bonnie! Can you hear me?" Said a little girl. "Huh, oh hi. What's your name little girl?" "I already told you, my name is Josephine. Are you okay Bonnie?" The girl, now know as Josephine asked. "I'm fine just lost in thought. Say Josephine tell me a little about yourself."

"Guys the kids should arrive soon!" An excited Bonnie announced. "What if I be a terrible dad? The lad or lass is gunna hate me." Foxy blurted out, he was afraid of being a bad father. "Foxy don't say that. I'm sure our son or daughter will love you." Chica reassured the pirate. "Yes Foxy, your kid is gonna love you. I bet every kid would love to have a pirate as a dad." Freddy chimed in. "Thank ye." "THEY'RE HERE!" Bonnie yelled before he ran to the entrance, the others followed.

A man in his thirties and a younger woman came in with three small crates. They froze when they saw the robotic bunny man running straight at them. Bonnie stopped a few feet in front of the duo and stared at them. After a while they got out of their shocked state and opened up the first box. At this moment the other soon to be parents came and watched as the young woman pulled out a young child animatronic. Said child opened his eyes to reveal a pair of mismatched eyes, a blue right eye and a pink left eye.

While the child stared at the older beings the male worker opened the second crate. Inside was an even younger looking child. He was asleep but was awoken when he was put on the ground next to his brother. Yawning the toddler opened his eyes to display a pair of golden eyes. The golden eyed toddler looked up at the adults.

Finally the the third and youngest child was taken from the crate. Unlike the one before him this child was wide awake and had blood red eyes. The adorable one year old looked up then said "Mama? Daddy?" Soon after he started to cry, which then caused the others to cry as well

The young child's crying broke the older animatronics awe like trance. The crying also drew the manager into the room. "Ah I see they finally arrived. Before you guys comfort the crying children I have to tell you their names. Oldest first." picked up the oldest one and handed him to Freddy, then said "This is Caesar Fazbear." He then proceeded to pick up the second eldest, handed him to Foxy and said "This is Flynn the Pirate Fox."

The last one was still crying until Bonnie picked him up, it wasn't difficult to figure out it was his son. "And the one you're holding is Bryan Bunny." told Bonnie. He turned around to pay the delivery people and bid them farewell, he then himself left the new family and was headed home.

Chica was conflicted during this, she couldn't decide which of her children to comfort first. In the end she decided to go to her youngest, Bryan. "Bryan don't cry, look mommy and daddy are here." Chica said trying to stop her son's crying. Bryan stopped his bawling and with glistening eyes asked "Daddy?" "Yeah little buddy i'm your daddy." When Chica saw that Bryan was calm she turned around to see the others had stopped their sobbing and were now playing.

Bonnie put his son down next to his brothers. The adults then sat down to discuss their plans now that they are parents. "So guys where are the kids going to stay during show time?" Bonnie asked his companions. "They could stay at Pirates Cove with Foxy." Freddy suggested. "That be a good idea. I can watch them while I be tellin' me stories 'n they can play with the other children." Foxy agreed. "Then it's settled the children are to stay at Pirates Cove while we perform." Freddy said.

After their discussion all four adults watched their children play and smiled at the thought of being parents.

**Thirteen Years Later**

"Bryan! Flynn! You guys are so dead!" A voice yelled out. Two blonde teenage boys giggled quietly when they heard the voice yelled. "Shh, he'll find us if we're not quiet." The older boy said as he tried to suppress his own giggles.

A brunette boy walked into the room looking furious and covered in pizza sauce. "Run!" Shouted the older blonde. The boys ran but were soon cornered. "Which one of you put a bucket of pizza sauce over my room's door?" When he was answered in silence he shouted "Answer me!" Before the blondes could answer a man intervened "Caesar calm down. Your brothers were just playing around, no harm done." "No harm done! I'm f*cking cover-" "Caesar what did I say about swearing in this building? Now go to your room and clean yourself up." The man interrupted. Caesar still looked furious but left while mumbling something under his breath.

"Thanks Uncle Freddy for helping us get out of that one. Now Bryan and I will go about our day." The older boy said as he tried to leave. Freddy motioned for him to stop. "Flynn can you and Bryan please stop pranking Caesar too much. You know how angry he can get." With that said Freddy left to go calm down his son.

After the older animatronic left Flynn went to his room, leaving Bryan to his own devices. Since bothering Caesar wasn't an option Bryan decided to go cook with his mother.

**A/N** I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. To make up for it I while upload two chapters tomorrow. The story 'In the Flesh' by Crazybird101 explains a little in how the animatronics can be similar to humans but are still robots. Also please leave a review on what you think so far and leave suggestions for ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

One hour before the pizzeria opens Bryan was in the kitchen with Chica. Both of them were in matching aprons preparing the days pizza and birthday cake. The younger animatronic was an expert cook like his mother and enjoyed his time spent in the kitchen with her. Once the pizzas were done and put in the oven Chica dismissed her son.

Now with nothing to do Bryan decided to go to the show stage. When he arrived there he saw Bonnie practicing with his guitar. Bryan himself couldn't play to save his life but he loved watching his father on stage. While he sat on the stage's edge he got lost in thought.

"_Daddy when I grow up I want to be just like you." A young Bryan said to Bonnie. "Well little buddy you are going to have to practice a lot to be like me. Do you want to practice with my guitar?" Bonnie asked his son as he picked him up. "Yes but lets say hi to mommy first."_

"Bryan five minutes until opening time, get ready." Freddy said. Bryan nodded and walked to his place at 'Caesar's Castle', Caesar and Flynn were already there and ready. When Caesar was four the manager decided to build Caesar's Castle, at first it was for the younger kids but now it's for the older kids forced to be there. Caesar's Castle is basically a hangout spot for teens. Bryan sat down on a red bean bag waiting until opening time, he brushed a strand of hair out of his hair.

After an hour two teenage boys entered looking a little bored. "Hi. Are you guys here for a sibling's birthday?" Caesar greeted and asked the teens. "Yeah our brother and sister are having a birthday party today. My name is Noah by the way." The older boy, Noah, answered Caesar. "I'm Dylan." The younger boy said a little quiet. "Don't mind him. He's just shy around strangers." Noah said pointing at Dylan. "Bryan is like that too. So do you guys want to play some video games?" Flynn said joining the conversation and holding a controller. "Sure. Do you guys have Call of Duty?"

**10 Hours Later**

"Ugh i'm exhausted. who knew twins of opposite genders could be difficult to please. I'm going to bed early tonight goodnight." Freddy said before he left to his room. "Me too." Chica and Bonnie said as they left to their own rooms. "I be goin' to bed too." Foxy retired to Pirates Cove. The trio of boys were left alone in the dining room until Caesar left muttering something about beauty sleep.

"Well almost everyone has left so i'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Bryan told Flynn. "Alright I guess i'm going to read in my room." Flynn said. He watched Bryan leave and then went to his room. About an hour or two later Flynn heard Bryan walking to his room, the door clicked and Flynn realized he was now alone. He has a small fear of being alone and his realization struck him hard. Flynn began panicking, he knew he wasn't actually alone but his mind told him the opposite. Tears began to trickle down his face as he started shaking, he was in a fetal position. He tried to calm down but his mind kept on telling him he was alone with no other being around for miles. His hair was a mess as he lay down on the mattress still shaking. It felt like ages before his breathing returned to normal and he stopped shaking. The tears kept coming but not as much as before.

Flynn checked the clock, it read 11:47. His panic attack lasted for three hours, that was longer than usual for him. He sighed and went to clean himself up before the security guard arrived. After washing up Flynn went to bed with a frown on his face. Unbeknownst to him someone heard his cries but were helpless to do anything. Outside Flynn's room was Freddy, he was a light sleeper and the boy's muffled cries woke him up. He would have to tell Foxy and Chica about this before it got worse.

On his way back he bumped into the security guard, Alexis Ortiz. After a quick hello he went to bed with a troubled mind.

**A/N** I know I said I would upload two chapters yesterday but I got grounded from using electronics. Anyway sorry for that and for the short chapter. Please leave a review on what you think so far and suggestions for ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Little Sister

The next day Flynn was back to his normal and calm self. Although he was less talkative than usual no one noticed. On this day not even one teen came to the pizzeria, so the three brothers were bored. It was closing time and Flynn watched curiously the new manager, Eliza Frank daughter of the original owner, talk to a pair of men. The men left but came back minutes later with a medium sized crate.

Before leaving the men opened the crate with a crowbar. Inside was a little girl around the age of 7 or 8. She had red hair up in a ponytail with what looked like grey wolf ears. Flynn watched as she opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful shade of lavender.

Eliza noticed Flynn watching and called him over. "Flynn I would like for you to meet your little sister." "Little sister?" Flynn asked. "Yeah this is Alexis, she is a new addition to the family." Alexis had decided to join in on the conversation and said "Hi you already know my name so what's your's?" Flynn crouched down to her height and responded"Hi, my name is Flynn. Do you want to meet your parents?" "Sure but I don't know who my parents are. I only know their names are Chica and Foxy."

The blonde got up and offered his hand to the little animatronic girl. She took it hesitantly at first but then held his hand in a firm grip. In his mind Flynn decided to introduce her to their parents first and then to the rest of the family. He went to the kitchen and told his mother to meet him at Pirate's Cove in a few minutes, he then proceeded to go to Pirate's Cove where he knew his father definitely was from the sound of humming.

While waiting for Chica to arrive both kids were getting to know each other. Flynn learned that Alexis was a prankster and would be a perfect addition to help him and Bryan prank Caesar. Chica arrived after a few minutes and gave Flynn a confused look when she saw Alexis sitting next to him. "Hi Sweetie my name is Chica. What's your name?" "My name is Alexis. So you're my mom?" A puzzled expression came on to Chica's face until realization hit her. Her puzzled look changed into one of excitement as she now realized she had a daughter. "Oof" Was all Alexis managed to say as Chica gave her a bone breaking hug. Flynn could see the girl struggling to breathe and decided to help her out. "Mom you can stop now, you're killing her." Chica let her go and gave her a sheepish smile while she apologized, "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry if I hurt you." After regaining her breath Alexis just replied with, "It's ok, you were just excited. But can we go see dad now?"

Foxy heard Chica apologizing over the sound of his humming and went out from behind the curtains to see what the commotion was about. His golden eyes scanned the scene in front of him until they landed on Alexis. His curiosity got the better of him and he asked "Who be this lass?" This question was starting to annoy her but she answered nonetheless "I'm Alexis. Are you Foxy?" "Aye that be me." A glint of admiration came across the little girl's eyes as she said "Oh that's so cool! My dad is a pirate!" Just like Chica, Foxy had a confused expression and simply uttered a single word "Dad?" Flynn, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible, quickly said "Yes dad, she's your daughter and my new little sister. Now we have to get going so that she can meet the rest of the family, bye." "Bye daddy. Bye mom." Flynn took her hand once again and went to the stage area, leaving Chica and Foxy alone in Pirate's Cove.

Flynn gave a sigh of relief when he saw that everyone else was at the same place which would make introductions much easier. To get their attention the blonde faked a cough, it got the attention of everyone. They all turned to look at the pair and then Bonnie asked "Flynn who is this cute little girl?" Alexis blushed a little at Bonnie's compliment and let her older brother answer for her. "Guys this is Alexis, she is my little sister. And your half-sister." Flynn answered and pointed to his brothers at the last part. Freddy, Bonnie, Caesar, and Bryan each introduced themselves. If one looked closely they could see the glint of jealousy in Caesar's eyes as he saw his family surround the girl and make her the center of attention. His jealousy only grew more when he saw his mother enter and go straight away to her. *This little girl is stealing all the attention. I'm supposed to be the one with everyone around me. I'm the oldest! This little brat needs to be put in her place. But i'll let her have the spotlight just this once.* Caesar thought to himself before going to the small huddle and trying to look interested. Flynn being the observant person he is quickly picked up on how his older brother felt. He made a reminder to himself to warn Alexis of Caesar's enviousness. Everyone else remained oblivious to this and kept on chatting with Alexis.

**A/N** Damn I feel like a asshole for not updating this in a while and this was supposed to be posted yesterday. Too much has been going on in life but now I have found the time to write. I will update every Friday and maybe fit in short chapters in between if I have extra time. Please review, follow, fave and tell me what you think so far and give me suggestions for this story. The more suggestions I get the more I update. So until next week see ya :)


	6. Not A Chapter

**Important Announcement**

This isn't a new chapter, just something I have to say. I'm extremely sorry for not updating this story in a while. I've been busy with the PARCC testing and now I'm studying for midterms. So I have decided to leave this a story in a short hiatus, the next chapter won't be uploaded until mid April at the latest. Again I'm really sorry for anyone that actually likes this story.


End file.
